The Good
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Sometimes good can be a gray area.


**The Good**

Glinda the Good sat on the hillside with her chin in her hand, her elbow on her knee. She could feel something watching her but she did not stir from her thoughtful pose. The sky above, and below in the Land of Wonder, was bright. The brightest blue to end the day with a celestial fire. Trees swayed, brilliant green leaves rustling against each other in a happy dance as Wind Sprites merrily jumped from one to the other. Glinda's fine blond hair gently blown from her face from the frolicking of the mischievous creatures.

The powerful Witch leaned back on her graceful but strong hands while tilting her face to the golden sun. Her heart filled with joy at the beauty around her and eager nervousness for the darkness approaching. The Watcher shifted behind a thick rounded tree trunk and slipped in the mossy undergrowth. The loud grunt and light pop caused Glinda the Wise to turn her head quickly to the source. Thin legs covered by dark diamond patterned see through stockings that ended in bright red sparklely high heeled shoes waved in the air. Glinda stifled a giggle at the scene as she made her way carefully through thorny bushes to the Peeper.

"Oh my...what ever are you doing?" Her voice was musical like a dance on the edge, a song before the first note. The woman who lay awkwardly at her dainty bare feet kept her eyes tightly closed as though they could hide her from the knowing eyes above. With her hands clenched tight and her lips a thin pensive line that hid their sensual fullness she slowly began to sit up. Glinda's smile grew as more of the lovely woman's elegant form came in to view.

Through grinding teeth and after much hesitation Evanora replied to the playful question. "I...I was waiting for you to...come back." Glinda smiled at the shy woman with the dark eyes. She could see keen intelligence under the nervous smile. With a quick motion she reached for the fellow witch's hand and easily pulled her up from the winding vines tangling around her ankles. The touch was electric for them both, a thrumming current ran through their laced fingers.

Evanora sighed at the contact. Glinda trembled as her body reacted to the other woman's. The wind rose around them bringing a chill. Evanora pulled the fair haired woman close to her body in a tighter grip. A deep red flush rose on Glinda's smooth chest from the tight grip pressing into her upper arms. She felt strangely safe and excitedly scared at the same time. The looks that the dark witch had been giving her for several moons now seemed dangerous. Fluttery erotic excitement rose in her chest at the thought of the agile fingers wrapped tightly around her upper arms. Her mouth was suddenly dry as her thighs became wet with anticipation.

Evanora slid her hands down the Good Witch's arms to her narrow wrists. Moving instinctively she gripped each small wrist tight enough in her hands to leave a dark blue ripple of bruises. Glinda moaned at the pain and the fresh wave of moisture soaking her aching pussy. She arched her back and pressed her body tighter against the quiet woman. "mmm...please.", was the only words she could form as Evanora tightened her hold as she shifted both wrists into one hand and walked her back into a tree. With a half crazed look in her eyes she held the shaking witch tight against the ragged edges of the tree bark.

"you are Mine." The whispered words whistled on the wind as it picked up into a bitter chill. Glinda was surprised the heat between them could not be seen in the cool air. "yes" She confirmed as Evanora shredded the filmy white material covering her breasts. With a quick nudge Glinda found herself flipped around facing the sharp edged tree while Evanora began to kiss, suck and bite the tender skin of her neck. When her lips and tongue found the spot behind the Pure Wiccan's ear Glinda felt her legs unlock and an over powering need cloud her mind. She clawed desperately behind her at her lover. "Oh please please." She moaned over and over as Evanora continued to torture her with teeth and breath.

Tears beaded in the corners of Glinda's eyes as she struggled to remain on her feet. Holding her close Evanora whispered "Mine. Let's see where this goes." She chuckled as the first rolling wave orgasms crashed into Her lover. Slapping bare hand on bare skin Glinda began to methodically slap every inch of Evanora's porcelain skin. Another climatic wave struck the blond as Evanora's expert hands played Glinda into sunrise. A final hard spasm allowed Glinda to turn into the cold beauty's arms. Glinda wrapped her arms hard around the sweaty waist as long arms returned the comfort. She grinned devilishly as she felt the last hard spasms leave her both satisfied and craving more. Looking up at the serious eyes examining her she laughed and said, "what ever shall I do to repay you?"


End file.
